the_golden_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Arygarian Pantheon
This page belongs to Golden Forge, so please don't edit this page without his permission. The Arygarian Pantheon is the group of deities that were worshiped by the Arygarians. The Arygarians were an almost irrelevant race of humans that generally lived around Europe and Russia as nomads, around the same time as the late Greeks and early Romans. Currently, the Arygarian Pantheon's power mostly resides in the Midwest of North America, and remote spots in Europe and Russia. History It is believed that when the universe was first born, only two entities existed. One of them was an unknown and commanding Voice, while the other was Lucofry, the Primordial God. When Lucofry was born with the universe, he was told by the Voice to create the stars and planets. He did so, which eventually and ultimately led to the creation of Earth, with several deities appearing with the creation. As time passed on Earth, the Gods' power began to diminish slowly over time... and the Voice told them that they must be worshiped and recognized to further remain as immortals. As a result, Humans were eventually born... with the power to keep their Gods in power. Little did they know, some Humans were actually able to unleash their power onto themselves, and also become entities of considerable power. Eventually, the Humans were formed into a single race known as the Arygarians, which dominated the lands with a sense of kinship and power. In peace and war, they were commanded by Natis Prosec, the most powerful Human of all time. His orders were also carried out by Nimir Numah, the first ancestor of the Numahs, the most prestigious bloodline of Humans to this day. One day, Natis Prosec met a descendant of Lucofry known as Lora, who was known to be a beautiful creature that resembled peace and prosperity. Over some time... the two developed a bond, that went from an acquaintanceship to a friendship to a romantic relationship... and if continued, could've been a marriage. However, this wasn't to last for long, for several humans were beginning to fall by the "Scaled Death", an epidemic that involved the skin of Humans turning into scales before dying. Eventually, Natis's own parents died from the condition as well. Enraged, Natis believed that it was a curse brought on by Lora herself, and declared war against the Gods. Such an irrational thought was questioned by many of the fellow Arygarians, but not opposed to it. This resulted in the ultimate clash between Gods and Humans, in the event known as the Day of Heart's Decay. However, soon enough most Humans realized the moral problem here, and tried to get Natis to stop. Relentless, Natis attacked with all his might until both Lora and Nimir Numah were forced to kill him. Without Natis to lead the Arygarians, Nimir Numah became the leader. And eventually, when Nimir Numah died of age, his heirs were nowhere to be found. After some arguments, the large race was disbanded, only to become nomads to tell of their tales. However, who knows how powerful the pantheon of the Arygarians has become? If others have come back, surely they have come back too... And yes, they have come back, and have grown back in power at a nearly exponential rate due to schemes and tricks made by Gods such as Quanzay and Stockley. Even more so than that, Natis himself actually rose from the ashes in a new form, known as the Dark Corpse. As they clash and meet with other pantheons, all the threads and issues have been coming together... such as Natis returning to his old self, and the pantheon reaching peace with others. Eventually, they will become prosperous... whether they fight their way up, or negotiate it peacefully. List of Gods Primordial Entities The Voice: The Voice is an entity which is said to have no form whatsoever, only to be an echoing and bellowing voice sounding like that of an old man. This entity's only purpose is to guide the prophecies of other beings, such as Lucofry's creation of Earth. It is unknown where he came from, or if he is even from this plane. Lucofry: The Primordial God, Lucofry was the first entity to be born with the birth of the current universe. He was led by the Voice to create the many bodies that dot the sky, and Earth itself. When life and other deities came into existence, he was declared the supreme lord of the plane. However, since a long time ago, Lucofry has been absent from his throne for some reason... that reason being unknown. Immortal-Blooded Gods Quanzay: Quanzay, also known as "Malware", is the God of Death in the Arygarian pantheon, who was born with Earth to act as the eventual end of life. Like most other Gods of Death, he takes their Souls to an Underworld-like dimension where they remain forever, named the Impire in this case. Quanzay has actually taken a modern-initiative to keep the Impire flowing by "killing computers" as well, making him the God to introduce computer viruses and hacking as well. Lagneiac: Lagneiac, also known as the Perverted Mind, is the God of Lust and Love, who commonly takes the form of a brain with tentacles. Born with Earth much like the others, he was in charge of causing the lustful and romantic relationships between Gods, Humans, and animals alike. Nowadays, he's been mostly focused on getting himself into the action, as most relationships have already been covered by other deities of lust and love. Pando: Pando is known to be the Goddess of Nature, being born with Earth to shape it with luscious wildlife. As opposed to most other Goddesses of Nature, she actually remains dormant in hibernation most of the time, only to awaken when the environment is in great need of her. She is currently dormant in the Fishlake National Forest as the tree of the same name, only to be awoken when necessary. Rayvita: The Goddess of the Sky and Weather, Rayvita was born with the Earth to form the atmosphere. With her long and elegant wings, she can determine the direction and speed of any wind at will. By combining her wings with the water down below, she can easily create clouds at will, and quite possibly the storms that follow. She is quite possibly the most active of all the Gods in the pantheon currently, still working at full blast to do her role. Votive: Votive is the God of the Sun and Fire, who was born with the Earth to serve as the main source of heat. Serving as a lighter rather than the actual fire, Votive is responsible for the presence of all fire out there. In addition, the Sun is actually a continuous sphere of fire which is constantly fueled by Votive. Being the Yin to Irri, they work together to form lava and land. Irri: Irri is the Goddess of Water, who was born with the Earth to control the abundance of water on the planet. She primarily controls the oceans, but also controls the rivers, lakes, streams, ponds, and any other body of water out there. She also controls the composition of the water, and is responsible for the effectiveness of all drinks. Being the Yang to Votive, they work together to form lava and land. Lora: Lora is described to be the Goddess of Peace and Prosperity. A surprisingly beautiful individual, she is said to have been the daughter of Lucofry and a snake-like monster from a faraway pantheon. Arygarians pray to her so that their lives remain peaceful, without any conflict or chaos. She has been however more seclusive since the Day of Heart's Decay, and tends to only answer those who pray to her in exclusive locations sacred to the Arygarians. Human-Blooded Gods [[Natis Prosec|'Natis Prosec']]:' Considered the most powerful Human of all time, Natis was said to have had power equal or greater than that of Lucofry's. He was the founder and leader of the Arygarians, who gallantly led them through many struggles. Since the Day of Heart's Decay, he hasn't been found anywhere... not even in the Impire. Most Arygarians believe he has secretly risen as the God of Power and Leadership, someone to pray to in times where they need power to overcome obstacles. [[Nimir Numah|'Nimir Numah]]:''' The first ancestor of the prestigious Numah bloodline, Nimir Numah was the second-in-command to Natis Prosec during his rule, and the leader of the Arygarians after the Day of Heart's Decay. His death resulted in the disbanding of the race, but his legacy carries on in his descendants, who are said to essentially be demigods. Nearly all Arygarians believe Nimir Numah became the God of War after death, someone to pray to to ask for victory in times of conflict. '''Stockley: Stockley, who was known as Frank Stuckley back in the day, was a human that was always involved in business. After the disbanding of the Arygarians, he set out to participate in bartering with many others. He soon became the most successful of the Arygarians, and his wealth got so high that he was recognized by the Gods. Now he lives on as "Stockley", the God of Money and Business. He's actually had his own scams to keep the pantheon up as well, causing changes in the economy including the infamous Great Depression. Eoin: Eoin, who was known as Eoin Numah when he was alive, was the fifth descendant of Nimir Numah. Rather than considering himself to be an Arygarian, he instead considered himself to be an ally to the Gofdars. He carried out many tasks for them, essentially acting as a spy and an assassin. As a result, when he died, he rose to become the God of Trickery for his intelligence and feats. He is rarely worshiped by Arygarians, but is well-known in Gofdar culture. Other Nick Numah: The current descendant of the bloodline, Nick Numah is the 50th man to bear the title Numah. Born into a strong middle-class, Nick was taught to be a leader. He was a great man in sports and in education, who was visioned to be the most successful man from the school that he graduated from. However, when he learned of his family's past, he actually decided to drop his current life after graduation, and began indulging himself in the heritage of the Arygarians. Now a nomad, Nick wishes to be one with his past and unlock the powers that his ancestors have used before. Gafferin: Gafferin is and always will be the leader of the Gofdars, the main rivals of the Arygarians. Gafferin is a Gofdar that is twice the size of an average one, and is considered very fat too. Gafferin revels in agelessness, and as such can rule over the Gofdars without any fears of needing another heir. He was responsible for finding half of the Gofdars' unique spells, and once fought Natis in an epic duel, hammer against axe. Locations Temple of the Numahs: Currently located in the Union Terminal of Cincinnati, the Temple of the Numahs was the great temple where Nimir Numah originally lived and ruled. However, since Nimir's death, the temple has been seen as a shrine to pray to most of the gods, particularly Nimir himself. This place is where the Crystal of Lucofry was stored, and it was locked with an ancient lock that only takes the Battleaxe of Natis as the key. Now that it was unlocked, the normal Humans have been turning it into a permanent exhibit for the Cincinnati Museum Center. Stockley's Mansion: Stockley's Mansion is a lavish place where the God of the same name lives, which is located in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. To show off his success, Stockley tends to throw many expensive parties here, which attracts the attention of many across the country. This place is a common place for the Gods to meet, for it has all of the materials for conferences and presentations as such. Lora's Home: Lora's Home is actually a small cottage that hidden not too far away from the Great Serpent Mound in Ohio. While it barely has any actual significance, this is the best place to actually meet and interact with Lora. One thing however, is that it is usually camouflaged, blending in with the forest. Impire: Impire is the Underworld of the Arygarians, which is ruled by Quanzay himself. This Underworld-like plane of existence resembles a large city, much similar to Louisville. In this plane of existence, souls simply continue their lives in a cycle very similar to real life, except that it usually lasts forever. Rewards usually result in raw pleasure, while punishments usually result in raw torture. Impire can actually be manually accessed by taking a secret path in the Mammoth Cave in Kentucky. Mythological Species The Numah Bloodline: The Numahs were always more powerful than their comrades, only second to Natis Prosec himself. With their powers unleashed, the Numahs were able to achieve strengths equal to that of fellow Gods at first. Over time however, with their blood being less and less prevalent, the Numahs eventually decreased in strength to that of demigods from other pantheons. Gofdars: Gofdars are a race of anthropomorphic creatures that lived in rivalry with the Humans. They represent several different creatures, having pig-like qualities, along with reptilian tails and many horns. In comparison to the Humans, this race is only so far behind in terms of knowledge and evolution. They tend to specialize in magic, being responsible for most of Arygar's mortal spells. Sobmares: Sobmares are a subspecies of alligators and crocodiles that the Arygarians actually used as their mounts. Known for their strong bite, these creatures are considerably rare in today's world, there being only about 100 in Europe and 200 in North America. Sobmares can be distinguished from their natural brothers by being larger as a whole, having radically longer legs, being the color bright blue or bright green, and having a heart or spade as the tip of their tails. They have also been used by Gofdars at times. Moonworms: Originating from the Moon itself, these monstrous creatures actually came down to feast on the resources on Earth when the Moon was barren. Moonworms resemble earthworms, except that they have glowing white skin, crest-shaped spikes covering the body, and a body length of 20-40 feet. They typically prey on dirt and plants, but can be trained to attack others. They are usually used by Gofdars to guard certain areas. Significant Artifacts General Crystal of Lucofry: When it was realized that Humans weren't praising the Gods all that much anymore, Lucofry decided to transfer most of his power to a crystal, so that he would always have such power, even without worshipers. Using this item will grant the user an immense amount of power, making them at least as powerful as a Titan. Using the item will also render Lucofry nearly powerless, only having a bit more power than a Gofdar. This crystal was stored in the Temple of the Numahs, but was seized by Nimir Numah after it was taken by the Dark Corpse. Battleaxe of Natis: When Natis was in combat, he carried two immense weapons. One was a large tower-like shield that covered most of his body, but was mostly normal. The other was the Battleaxe of Natis, which had the blade of a heart, and was so heavy that even Gods had difficulty carrying it around. This battleaxe can be utilized to deal heavy amounts of damage, especially against Gods and other mythological creatures. It was passed down generation-by-generation in the Numah bloodline, but is currently held by the Dark Corpse. Artifacts of the Voice The Artifacts of the Voice are several different items and objects granted to each of the Gods of the Arygarian Pantheon. These artifacts' main purpose is to summon the Voice, which only works about 10% of the time in all reality. However, they also come with important side-powers as well. Lucofry's Instrument of the Voice: Lucofry's Artifact of the Voice is actually a very simple banjo, one of decent quality that an average person could play. To summon the Voice, Lucofry can play a very specific tune that only he knows. He can also actually look back into the past by playing the Ocarina of Time tune on the banjo. Nowadays however, he mostly uses the banjo just to play standard music, especially when in his Luke form. Lora's Hand-Mirror of the Voice: Lora's Artifact of the Voice is a small hand-mirror, with several Greek details to it. Lora can summon the Voice by putting on her Gorgon mask while looking into the mirror. Additionally, she can ask the mirror to show her something in the present, which allows her to observe what is happening with certain people. She mostly uses the mirror to see others, especially certain others such as Mytherica. Nimir's Helmet of the Voice: Nimir's Artifact of the Voice is an old Arygarian helmet, particularly the one that he used during the Day of Heart's Decay. Nimir can summon the Voice by putting on the Helmet, and repeating "The Voice is everything and nothing" in Arygarian. He can also summon many of the original Arygarians from the grave to aid him, when he shouts his original battle cry from the War. He only wears this helmet on occasions when he truly needs it. Stockley's Book of the Voice: Stockley's Artifact of the Voice is that of a book, more specifically a copy of the Great Gatsby. By reading excerpts from George Wilson in Chapter 8, he can summon the Voice at will some of the time. He can also read the beginning excerpt from Chapter 2 to be immediately sent to a library in New York. He used this book primarily to travel to New York City, so he can see how the economy is turning out. The Dark Corpse however has stolen this artifact for his own gain. Trivia * TBA